¿Fantasía o realidad?
by Genee
Summary: Kenyako: Ken regresó dejando una parte suya en el campo de batalla. Miyako quiere tranquilizar sus pesadillas. Ken no distingue la realidad de sus peores fantasías./Taiora: Sora jugaba a tener un novio llamado Taichi, era perfecto salvo por ser un maniquí. Cuando Sora comienza a salir con Jou, cosas extrañas comienzan a ocurrir. [Del proyecto 1-8. Reto de Jacque]
1. Chapter 1

Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Feliz Halloween.

Espero que te guste, Jacquelinda.

* * *

¿Realidad o fantasía?

KEN, MIYAKO Y DAISUKE.

Su cuello sudaba, sus ojos se movían debajo de los párpados apresurados, Miyako lo escuchaba jipiar en sus sueños; despertó y lo cogió del brazo, buscando tranquilizar su mente. Ichijouji se estremeció, asustado, el pecho subía y bajaba frenético. La pesadilla seguía vivida y el toque de su esposa lo trajo a la realidad exaltando su corazón al punto de creer que se detendría de inmediato.

—¿Estás bien? —Sentía su angustia, incluso culpa por alterarlo mucho más.

Ken la abrazó.

—No es nada, solo un mal sueño.

.

Ken actuaba extraño, siempre alerta, siempre distante. Miyako procuraba robarle sonrisas, hacer locuras para que olvidara... Ken necesitaba olvidar; al menos eso pensaba ella. En la cabeza del esposo pensamientos opuestos a los de Miyako circulaban: Ken no buscaba olvidar, Ken necesitaba recordar.

.

Una fuerte explosión, gritos agónicos, olor a pólvora, el sonido de la ametralladora taladrando en sus tímpanos, dolor de cabeza, sonidos distantes y la mano de Daisuke que se aflojaba de la suya.

—«No me dejes» —le susurró antes de morir.

Miyako a su lado lo abrazaba, a diferencia de la noche pasada, Ichijouji no se estremeció al volver de sus pesadillas.

.

¿Real o no real?

Las flores amarillas, las mariposas azules, el cielo despejado, la risa de los niños: real.

Enemigos por doquier, malas intensiones, muerte: no real.

Lo cogieron por el hombro.

—Ken —La voz a sus espaldas se escuchaba como Miyako, pero, al mirarla, no era Miyako—. Ya podemos regresar a casa.

Asintió sin sonreír como habitualmente lo hacía cuando ella lo miraba de aquella manera.

.

—Ken, cuidado, te están engañando —decía Daisuke horrorizado.

—¿Quienes? —Ken no lograba alcanzarlo, Daisuke se alejaba hacia las luces de donde provenían los estruendos y polvo.

—Ellos... El enemigo... Tienen a Miyako.

—Miyako está a mi lado. ¿Adónde vas? ¿Daisuke?

—Esa no es Miyako. Quieren que creas que es ella pero no lo es.

La imagen congelada desapareció.

Ken reaccionó cuando una bomba implosionó no muy lejos de él. La mano de Daisuke cayendo al suelo y su respiración interrumpida por la sombra de la muerte que lo cubría. Estaba pasando, era real: Daisuke moría dentro de sus brazos.

—No me dejes, Ichijouji-kun. No me dejes.

.

Miyako palidecía.

Ken volvía a tener otra pesadilla. Su esposa pensaba que los abrazos estaban funcionando, que así causaba que su mente se mantuviera tranquila durante las noches, que las pesadillas estaba cediendo por ello se movió debajo de las sábanas con la intención de consolarlo; no obstante, cuando se removió con las intensiones de cuidarlo, el filo de un cuchillo a trahabitacionestravesó el estómago.

—Ken...-kun —La vida se le escapaba por los ojos.

Muy tarde comprendió que no seguía dormido. Que todo era real. La sangre en sus manos ya estaba fría y su cuerpo había dejado de tiritar.

—Miyako —Susurró; la abrazó aferrado al cadáver.

Miyako no reaccionaba, como Daisuke, el frío de su cuerpo lo alcanzó, la sombra de la muerte volvía a cubrir a alguien amado.

Cogió el cuchillo que mató a su esposa. Apuntó hacia su corazón. Daisuke ya había estado solo por mucho tiempo y no haría esperar a Miyako ni un segundo más.


	2. Mi novio el maniquí

.

.

Personaje: Sora, Jou, Taichi y Mimi.

MI NOVIO EL MANIQUÍ.

.

.

Sora despertó tras la llegada del sol que colaba sus rayos por la ventana. El día resplandeciente traía contigo un aroma primaveral, a pesar de que estaba la estación veraniega en puerta. Sacudió la pereza de su cuerpo estirándose aun sentada en la cama.

«Hoy será un día provechoso» se dijo mientras andaba hacia el baño.

Cogió la taza de café, el cabello le goteaba debido al reciente baño, hizo una nota mental al mirar de soslayo sobre sus hombros: cortar las puntas de su pelo antes de la presentación de sus diseños en Tokio; vertió café caliente en el recipiente de cerámica y cogió un plato con cereales y algunas fresas.

—Buenos días, Taichi —saludó al entrar a su estudio—. Es raro que madrugues tan temprano. Te traje café y cereal, así quitas esa cara de novio obligado. ¿Cuando es tu reunión de negocios? El viernes de la siguiente semana, ¿no? Entonces, debo ponerme manos a la obra, sino tendrás que ir con el traje que llevas puesto y sin duda las personas de la empresa no verán con buenos ojos que llegues con una polera y deportivos. Lo sé, de ser por ti, siempre vestirías lo mismo.

A Sora le gustaba trabajar los días soleados, le daba una excusa para usar franelas ligeras y dejar de lado los sostenes apretados. Se sentó en el taburete y encendió la maquina de coser. Frente a ella estaban los bocetos de un traje elegante masculino y varias prendas a medio empezar.

—Estás muy callado hoy, ¿será porque salí anoche? Quita esa cara de aconjonado, Mimi tenía buenas intenciones. Hace mucho que no salgo del departamento, si es por ti, solo estaríamos aquí adentro... —contiaba hablando.

Pasos resonaron sobre la madera desde afuera. Mimi se asomó por el umbral del la puerta.

—¡So-chan, buenos días! —La muchacha se detuvo de golpe. Miró para todos los lados del estudio con la expresión arrugada—. Te escuché hablar con alguien —Pero adentro de la habitación no había nadie más que Sora.

La pelirroja sonrió.

—Buenos días, Mimi-chan. ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

—Tengo examen esta mañana —dijo–. Es extraño, creí que tenias visita.

—Hablaba con mi novio...

A Mimi la idea de que Sora estuviera saliendo con un chico la emocionó. Se apresuró en llegar al interior de la habitación y la cogió por las manos, los ojos le brillaban de felicidad.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien, So-chan?

Tomada por sorpresa, no se esperaba tanto entusiasmo. Amagó una sonrisa torcida.

—Mimi-chan, ¿recuerdas a Taichi? —Con un movimiento de sus manos, señaló hacia la puerta. A un lado de ella, un joven alto y despeinado sonreía.

—Hablas del... —El frío de la decepción bajó por su columna vertebral. Mimi soltó a su amiga de la mano y se alejó con el pecho desinflado—. Sigues con esa tontería del novio maniquí.

—No es una tontería —Sora infló los cachetes como pez globo, bromeaba—. Es mi novio fiel. Me acompaña desde el inicio de mi vida universitaria. Además, se porta muy bien cuando le pido que pose para mí todos los diseños que confecciono.

La otra negó rotundo. Su amiga necesitaba un hombre de inmediato o perdería los papeles de su cordura.

—No niego que el maniquisito este es... Guapo para ser un maniquí, pero, ¡te estás volviendo loca! Esta misma noche iremos al karaoke y te presentaré al amigo de mi novio. Seguro que Koushirou tiene uno que otro amigo que pueda calzar contigo y de paso que complazca tus necesidades...

Sora fue a negarse, pero le pareció innecesario. Comprendía que al final del día, quisiera o no, sería arrastrada hacia esa cita a ciegas. Mimi le echó una ultima mirada al maniquí, verdaderamente, prefería un millón de veces a los maniquíes unicolor que no tenían esa mirada fría y distante cuando iba de compras a esos que miraban como si escondieran secretos. Se despidió, dejando a Sora sola con su novio de plástico.

—Ella no comprende lo sincero de nuestro amor —Se río. Quizás no le vendría mal salir con un chico real para variar—. No te pongas celoso, no creo que resulte.

Alisó las arrugas de la polera del muñeco y volvió a su labor, hablando de vez en cuando con «Taichi».

.

.

Pasó una semana desde que Sora había comenzado a salir con aquél chico. No quería ilusionarse pero la verdad era que se encontraba riendo cada vez que le llegaba un mensaje suyo al teléfono.

—Jou-kun es tan peculiar —decia mientras tecleaba un mensaje de respuesta.

Dejó el móvil a un lado y continuó cosiendo. Hacia exactamente una semana que no hablaba con su novio de mentira, lo que Sora necesitaba era un poco más de contacto con el mundo real. Muy en el fondo, agradecía que Mimi la llevara a cantar esa noche en el karaoke.

.

Cierta tarde Takenouchi llegó con su nuevo novio al apartamento. Lo invitó a adentrarse a su estudio. Tenía preparado para él un traje elegante.

—Pruebatelo —dijo Sora, extendió las prendas frente al muchacho alto—. Lo hice pensando en tu presentación para el congreso de médicos de este lunes.

Jou rascó la mejilla, sonrojado, dio las gracias a Sora y caminó hasta el probador. Varios minutos después salió luciendo mucho más apuesto y galante. El traje hecho a la medida le quedaba perfecto y todo gracias a «Taichi» y su metro ochenta y tres de alto, y a su ojo crítico.

Takenouchi no pudo evitar romper la distancia y besarlo en los labios. Se había enamorado del peculiar Jou Kido, prueba de ello era la necesidad de afecto que ella siempre pasaba de largo cuando tenia una relación.

.

El verano de aquél año estaba siendo lluvioso. Sora cerraba las ventanas de su alcoba cuando se percató de un escrito en su espejo.

«¿Y mi café con cereales y frutas?».

Sora cogió una calceta sucia y limpió el vidrio. Mimi, si tenía que notificarle sobre cualquier problema que tuviera, tendría que usar un mensaje de texto o un post-it. Odiaba ver un espejo sucio, además de no tener suficiente tiempo ni dinero para comprar más labiales si esas notitas continuaban.

Fue al lavabo a asearse, minutos después, cuando acabó de desayunar y darle los buenos días a Jou, entró a su estudio de diseño.

—«Taichi», hoy te probaremos un yukata. Quiero sorprender a Jou.

Hacia mucho que no hablaba con su ex novio de plástico.

.

No lo podía creer.

Jou buscaba animar a Sora, que se frustraba cada vez más. «Frustración» no definía sus emociones, quería llorar. Dedicó tanto esfuerzo y horas de su día para sorprender a su novio, pero todo se fue al excusado cuando llegaron al apartamento y encontraron todo patas arriba: la cocina fue revisada y desornedana (cereales, latas de comida y muchas otras comidas fueron removidas y desparramadas por todo el suelo) y el portafolio de sus diseños también fue destruido, junto a su portafolio personal, el yukata de Kido. Nada más salió dañado o perdido en el allanamiento que hubo mientras no estuvieron en casa.

En el informe policiaco se determinó que no habían robado nada valioso. Se presumió que se trataba de vándalos antisociales.

.

«Me siento solo. ¿Estás molesta conmigo? Lo siento.»

Sora limpió su espejo. Hablaría con Mimi al llegar de sus estudios. Le parecía que la broma era demasiado de mal gusto y se salía de proporción.

.

Takenouchi llegó de la presentación otoñal de kimonos. Sus prendas causaron furol y no podía estar más satisfecha. Jou se quedaría esa noche a dormir, aprovechando que Mimi no estaría en el apartamento.

El novio le preparó la cena, cuando toda la comida se quemó por haberse distraído, decidieron llamar a un restaurante y pedir comida a domicilio.

El cangrejo asado y el resto de la comida estuvo para chuparse los dedos. Más que sentir que su apetito estaba más que satisfecho, había en el ambiente una sensación agradable e íntima; probablemente se debía a las velas que alumbraban el oscuro apartamento o los besos que se daban sobre la alfombra.

—Necesito preguntarte una cosa —comenzó Jou a hablar—. No veo mejor momento que este para decirlo. Sora... —Se ponía de rodillas y la seguridad en él era poca, se le fue el galillo en una oportunidad; carraspeo, Sora presentía lo que estaba ocurriendo—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

De inmediato soltó un agudo «sí». Los besos y caricias adornaron el resto de la noche.

Por un segundo, la muchacha se sintió observada, como si hubiese olvidado cerrar la ventana a la mirada de los vecinos.

.

«Taichi» lucia fenomenal con el traje de novio. Jou no quiso que nadie más confeccionara su traje, estaba seguro que solo su prometida podía lograr la armonía entre el vestido de novia y su atuendo. Sora hablaba con sus amigas por «Skype», afinaban los detalles de la boda.

—Un segundo, iré a buscar el otro portafolio —Se levantó del suelo en donde llevaba a cabo la conferencia y anduvo con prisa hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Se sorprendió de encontrarse a «Taichi» obstruyendo la salida del estudio, si minutos antes lo había dejado en el lugar de siempre: a un lado de la puerta de entrada.

Le hizo caso omiso al hecho y continuó con sus labores. Antes decidió guardar a su compañero de plástico en el escaparate de madera.

.

«Promestiste que no sería nada serio. ¿No era sincero nuestro amor?»

Sora entró a la habitación de Mimi, enojada. Abrió la puerta haciendo ruido. Mimi despertó alterada sin comprender lo que sucedía.

—No me parece gracioso, ya para con las bromas de mal gusto, por favor —Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para que la otra se defendiera—. Si vuelves a dejar esas notas en mi espejo, habrá consecuencias.

Su paciencia estaba rebosada. Con la boda en puerta, era fácil ponerla de los nervios.

.

Faltaba solo un día para la noche más esperada de Takenouchi desde que le propusieron casamiento. La pareja se casaría en invierno, en el templo en donde los padres de la novia contrajeron nupcias. Jou la acompañó toda la noche, terminaban de armar unos arreglos florales, esa fue la excusa que se dieron para pasar una noche completa juntos antes de convertirse en marido y mujer. Sora tenía que prepararse y Jou hacer lo suyo, por lo que no se verían, sino cuando Haruiko la entregara al novio el día siguiente a ese.

El despertador sonó y Sora despertó sonriente.

«Solo un día y seré la señora de Kido Jou» pensaba entusiasmada.

Estiró los brazos y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a abrazarlo. Pegó un grito al cielo al toparse con los cabellos desgreñados de «Taichi». La impresión la llevó a caerse de la cama y dar tumbos por el suelo. ¿Qué hacía el maniquí allí? Respiró hondo para regular su respiración.

En ese momento, en que puso la mano sobre el suelo para ayudarse a poner de pie, sintió un liquido frío y viscoso. Llevó la atención al descubrimiento. Contuvo el aliento: parecía que se hubo hecho daño con la caída y estaba sangrando.

No. No era sangre suya, estaba demasiado fría para serlo. Quizás ni siquiera se trataba de sangre, podría ser cualquier otra cosa, era lo que Sora pensaba presa del pánico.

Se puso de pie queriendo encontrar a Jou y a Mimi con una explicación para lo que sucedía.

Al reincorporarse, se encontró con su propio reflejo siendo alterado por las letras color carmín en el cristal. En el espejo rezaba lo siguiente: «Sora, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Taichi».

Su estómago se llenaba de aire y lo perdía del mismo modo rápido. Respiraba acelerado, debajo de la sensación fría de sus vellos erizandose.

Miró al maniquí tieso sobre la cama. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo al encontrárselo.

Caminó mareada por el recoveco pintado con las huellas de la sangre. Provenían de la habitación de su amiga. Sora esperaba lo peor, una voz le pedía que corriera lejos de allí pero al mismo tiempo otra se negaba a que aquella mañana fuera su realidad. Mimi no podía estar muerta y aquella sangre debía tener una explicación menos terrorífica.

Con el pulso tembloroso empujó la puerta despacio. La bisagra rechinó, alterando mucho más a la pelirroja.

Cerró los ojos antes de darse el valor suficiente para mirar el escenario desde adentro.

Le flaquearon las piernas y cayó al suelo con la bilis retorciéndose en el estómago.

El interior una orquesta del caos. Sangre, cesos y más sangre. La mitad del cuerpo de Mimi yacía sobre el colchón, el otro extremo, su torso, caía al suelo. La cabeza de su amiga aplastada, los ojos vidriosos, sin vida y traumados miraban hacia la entrada de la habitación.

Sora vomitó. No podía estar ocurriendo. No tenía que haber pasado. Mimi no lo merecía. Se echó a llorar desconsolada, las arcadas no cesaban y la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas. Se habría derrumbado mucho más de no ser porque recordaba que Jou seguía en el apartamento, aunque quizás, con suerte, se hubo despertado a tiempo para salir antes de que todo aquello ocurriese.

Se apoyó en el portillo de la puerta para volver a estar de pie. Los espasmos que le hacían sucumbir a la gravedad seguían repitiéndose, caminó por el pasillo hasta la sala arrastrándo la sangre de sus manos por toda la pared, lo único que prevenía que no se diera de tumbos contra el suelo. Oía sus pasos provenir desde muy lejos y un zumbido que subía su frecuencia dejándola prácticamente sorda.

—Jou... Jou... Jou... —repetia, zarandeando todo a su paso—. Jou... Auxilio, Jou...

Un ruido proveniente del piso de arriba.

De pronto, como si se tratara de un fogonazo que encendía todo su interior, Sora tuvo la sensación de que seguía en peligro. El asesino podía estar dentro todavía. Corrió hacia la entrada y giró el pomo de la puerta pero este estaba trabado, así que buscó en el mueble de la entrada las llaves. Continuaba con los temblores y su torpeza se atenuaba. Comenzaba a frustrarse, perdiendo la razón. Lanzó las cosas del mueble al suelo. El ruido propio de la loza rompiéndose al impactar en el piso se escuchó. Fue hacia la cocina y cogió un cuchillo. Si no podía salir del apartamento, al menos podría defenderse en tanto encontraba el teléfono de la casa. Marcó el numero de emergencia, el teléfono estaba sin tono. Al percatarse de ello, miró el cable de la linea telefónica, una corriente negativa y llena de amargura se apoderó de Sora. Los ojos hinchados solo querían llorar, pero el sentido de supervivencia ya la había llevado a pensar en otra alternativa para escapar.

—Las escaleras de incendio —soltó la idea en voz alta.

Su propio latido del corazón entorpecía su sentido del oído. La ventana de la cocina, donde estaban las escaleras, se encontraban trabadas. Dio un golpe al cristal, la mano sangraba, pero aquello no detuvo que diera otro golpe y otro y otro hasta que el vidrio se resquebrajó por completo y hubo suficiente espacio para escapar.

—So... ra...-san —fue un quejido, una voz peculiar, una voz que se apagaba y que pertenecía a su prometido.

Sora soltó el cuchillo y corrió hasta la sala, debajo de una frazada, Jou parecía como si durmiera.

—Jou... Jou —La felicidad de haberlo encontrado con vida la hizo caer en el llanto—. Jou —Pasó la mano por su pelo—. Estás bien, mi amor. Estás bien, mi amor.

—Sora —repitió su nombre, el quejido alarmó a la pelirroja—. Ve...te.

La novia levantó las sábanas que en teoría debian ser sólo blancas. Para su sorpresa, había sangre en ella, lo peor aun, el vientre de Kido sangraba.

—Tengo que llevarte a un hospital, tengo que salvarte.

—No po...drás. Vete.

—No te dejaré —hipaba de dolor—. No te dejaré —Lo abrazó, aferrándose al cuerpo de Jou.

—Moriré hagas lo...que hagas. Lo sé. Vete, Sora. Él... Vendrá... Por...

—¡Sora! —La aludida se dio vuelta, cayendo al suelo de la impresión—. Sora, estás aquí. Te traje café y cereal con frutas, Sora.

Sus ojos no lo podían creer, estaba viéndolo moverse, estaba hablando, había preparado café y se lo ofrecía en la mesa del centro de la sala. Taichi el maniquí estaba vivo.

—Mira, ¿te gusta? Me he puesto el traje de novio —Taichi pasó la mano por la nuca, como si estuviera avergonzado—. Es el traje que hiciste para casarnos.

El miedo la inmovilizaba. La sensación de cadenas pesadas que la retenían. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza.

—¿Estás... V-vivo? —El maniquí le sonrió, parecía un niño atrapado en su juguete favorito—. Estás vivo.

—¿Sora, no me recuerdas?

—¿cómo es posible que puedas hablar?

Taichi dio un paso hacia el frente, el susto en Sora la llevó a retroceder. Hubo un ruido como de un costal de papas cayendo al suelo y lo siguiente fue ver a Jou arrodillado frente a Sora, impidiendo que Taichi lograra alcanzarla.

—Tú —El maniquí se enojaba. Acentuó las cejas y fruncía los labios—. Sigues con vida.

—Dé...ja...a...Sora —demandaba con más del noventa por ciento de su vida consumida.

El maniquí sonrió de medio lado, con las manos detrás de la nuca.

—No le haré daño. —dijo, no daba lugar a pensar que estaba mintiendo—. Pero a ti sí.

El cuerpo de Sora se heló. No pudo evitar ser una espectadora de la masacre. La realidad había pasado a otro plano, lo que sucedía debía ser una especie de pesadilla, un mal sueño que parecía muy real. Taichi daba patadas al rostro de Jou una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez sin descanso o arrepentimiento.

—¡YA BASTA! —La voz le llegó, le dolía de tanto gritar. No se había dado cuenta de que llevaba todo el rato suplicándole que parara—. ¡DÉJALO, YA DÉJALO!

Taichi se detuvo pero era tarde, Jou había dejado de moverse.

—No podrá interferir, ni él ni la entrometida de Mimi. Estaremos juntos otra vez, me probaré tus yukata y hablaremos de tus problemas hasta tarde. Todo será como antes. Nuestro amor es más fuerte que ellos dos juntos, ¿no es cierto?

Sora lo miraba aterrada. Necesitaba que todo acabase, que llegara a su fin. Jou estaba muerto y ella también lo estaba, no pudo defenderlo ni tampoco a Mimi. Se arrastró por el suelo y cayó sobre su espalda, lloró sin importarle que el asesino seguía allí, con un poco de suerte, quizás podría asesinarla a ella también y ser un caso de desamor que resonara cuando contaran su tragedia por las noticias. Quería morir en cuerpo porque en alma ya había yacido.

—Vete —Su voz se escuchaba dentro de su cabeza—. Sora, vete.

Reaccionó de inmediato, recordando que Jou había dado su vida por ella. Tenía que sobrevivir y hacer realidad el último deseo de su prometido. No podía dejarse matar. Por Jou y Mimi no debía morir.

Cogió impulso y metió una patada a Taichi, que estaba quieto mirándola. Las piernas del alto maniquí flaquearon, entorpecidas, perdieron el equilibrio y todo él se desplomó al suelo. Sora cogió la oportunidad para escapar. Iba a gran velocidad hacia la cocina, bajaría por las escaleras de incendio y pediría ayuda. Probablemente nadie creería en su historia, así que tendría que hablar con cuidado, omitir cierta información.

—¡Sora, ¿qué haces?! —La voz de Taichi llamándola la distrajo, la sangre esparcida por los recovecos del apartamento la hicieron resbalar.

Patinó en el suelo, echó una rápida mirada a sus espaldas, Taichi estaba de pie e iba hacia ella. No le daría tiempo de entrar por la abertura de la ventana y escapar. Recuperó el equilibrio y salió hacia las recamaras. Se encerró en una de las habitaciones.

Pasó el cerrojo y puso un mueble que obstruyera la entrada. Retrocedió. Recordó que en esa misma habitación se encontraba la puerta hacia el ático. Buscó la entrada, bajó las escaleras y subió, escondiéndose en el interior de la alcoba esperando que el agresor de sus amigos no la encontrara hasta que la ayuda fuera en camino.

La voz alcanzaba a escucharse incluso dentro del escaparate donde se ocultaba.

—Sora, ¿por qué huyes? Sora. ¿Estás molesto conmigo, Sora? Lo siento. Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. Prometo que me portaré bien. ¿Es que acaso lo olvidaste? Cuando solíamos divertirnos. Tu me querías, Sora. Y yo te necesito.

A Sora la expectativa estaba matándola. Cada segundo que se consumía lo hacia con perquedad. Asumía llevaba horas encerrada, pero a penas pasaron dos minutos desde entonces. Tapó la boca porque el grito demandaba salir de sus cuerdas vocales cuando escuchaba que empujaba la puerta para entrar en la habitación.

—Una vez me dijiste que me querías, ¿recuerdas? Íbamos en el auto, llovía como el día de hoy. Nunca te gustaron los relámpagos ni los truenos, siento que desde entonces le temas todavía más.

Mentiroso, ella nunca llevó a ese maniquí a pasear. Ella nunca le dijo con las palabras exactas: te quiero. Ella simplemente despertó un día encariñada con ese muñeco del demonio. Le pareció gracioso ponerle un nombre, le pareció grato fingir que él la escuchaba y que era una especie de novio perfecto.

Las patas del mueble raspaban en suelo. Taichi empujaba la puerta. Sora se abrazó por las rodillas esperando un milagro.

—No voy a hacerte daño —La voz llegaba desde abajo, justo debajo de donde estaba ella—. Estás en el ático, ¿no es así?

Tembló, sudaba frío, no tenía escapatoria. Lo único que podía hacer era procrastinar el encuentro. Salió del armario, se puso detrás de él y reunió toda su fuerza en las manos y las piernas queriendo empujar el escaparate. Lo colocaría sobre la puerta. El mueble cayó, haciendo un ruido alarmante, pero no logró caer sobre la entrada.

—Maldita sea —farfulló enojada—. Jou, lo siento —hipaba. El terror se fundía debajo de su piel—. Lo siento, Mimi. Lo siento. Lo siento.

Presentía su muerte, se imaginaba tendida en un charco de sangre con las lágrimas de sus padres haciéndolo crecer. Su pobre hija, su pobre y desventurada hija que no logró casarse e impedir la calamidad y la desgracia.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Sora? —dijo Taichi—. Si me temes, si no puedes soportar mirarme...

Sora no se daba por vencida. Inclinó el cuerpo, volvía a empujar el escaparate. La insistencia del maniquí la abrumaba y daba fuerzas para seguir luchando por partes iguales.

—Ya vete. ALÉJATE. Eres el demonio. Eres el mal personificado. ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!

No hubo respuestas, incluso llegó a pensar que el maniquí se hubo marchado.

—¿Me odias? —Pero seguía allí, probablemente buscando una manera de subir y descuartizarla.

No podía más. Las fuerzas se le iban de las manos. El sudor la hizo resbalar y raspar una rodilla.

—No quiero morir aquí —Lloraba. Sus lágrimas humedecían en el suelo polvoriento—. No quiero morir así —Se le iba la voz en un gallo fino y desafinado.

A un lado de ella, dentro de una caja, buscó un objeto contundente que le sirviera de protección. Pelearía hasta su último aliento. No obstante, dio con un diario que le resultaba atrayente y conocido.

Al abrirlo, una foto cayó de él. Suprimió la voz que salía como si inhalara sorprendida.

En la fotografía salia ella vistiendo un uniforme de fútbol y al lado el maniquí con todas las características de un humano.

—No puede ser —susurró bajo el efecto del asombro y terror—. No puedo ser yo.

Por más que miraba la imagen aquella escena no resultaba conocida. Hojeó el cuaderno que tenia su letra. En muchas páginas salia a relucir el nombre de Taichi, en una de ellas hablaba de su amistad y en las últimas de su noviazgo. Como si leyera la vida de otra mujer, aquello debía ser parte de la tortura del muñeco del mal.

—Te quiero, Sora. No quiero que me temas.

La cabeza se le reventaría del dolor. Una fuerte punzada dividía el dolor en mitades. Recuerdos varios se posicionaban uno sobre el otro. Todo ocurría de golpe como si sus recuerdos quisieran hacerle daño.

Podía verse sonriendo delante de un joven que la cargaba en sus brazos, una tarde en el parque disfrutando del helado, conversaciones al teléfono, caminatas nocturnas, salidas al cine y con sus amigos. Una niña persiguiendo un balón y un niño egoísta que metía un gol sin la ayuda de sus compañeros, Sora recordó lo molesta que estuvo con él por eso y cómo él se las arregló para hacerla olvidar su rabia; un beso mojado un día de piscina, la carrera debajo de la lluvia, un e-mail pidiendo disculpa, la visita al hospital por sarampión, otro beso debajo de los fuegos artificiales, una confesión de amor tras la graduación. Todos y cada uno de los recuerdos al lado de Taichi que no era un maniquí, tenia carne y huesos, una familia y amigos, complejos y sueños. Taichi había vivido a su lado. Era real. Existió. No inventó su personalidad para satisfacer su deseo de tener el novio perfecto, el maniquí fue un humano que había...

Quiso parar las ráfagas de recuerdos, no quería hacerse la pregunta importante: ¿por qué se convirtió en un muñeco de plástico?

Era de noche y Sora regresaba a la ciudad de Odaiba en compañía de Taichi. En su mano un anillo dorado se hacia notar en el dedo del compromiso. Se casarían al día siguiente e iban de camino de recoger los centros de mesa en el pueblo donde la abuela de Taichi los había confeccionado. Llovía a cantaros, se mantenían en silencio con la radio sonando bajo. De pronto, mientras cruzaban un puente angosto, una luz proveniente de otro auto los interceptó de frente. Taichi maniobró el volante, el auto zigzagueaba. Sora se agarraba del asiento del copiloto con los ojos desorbitados. Taichi buscaba que el vehículo se controlara, en lugar de ello, se volvió más inestable. La miró queriendo tener como ultima imagen de su vida el rostro de Sora, que, a pesar de llorar, comprendía qué sucedía. Lo cogió de la mano y esperaron el impacto.

Despertó por la luz de la ambulancia y el barullo de los bomberos. Tenía el cuello inmovilizado por el collarín. Balbuceó el nombre de Taichi en varias oportunidades, pero no le daban respuesta. Aquella noche casi murió, Taichi lo hizo un día después, el día que se suponía iban a casarse.

—No puede ser —Dejó caer el diario al suelo. Mareada, le zumbaban los oídos. Sostuvos con las manos la cabeza que no dejaba de darle vueltas—. No puede ser, no puede ser.

Todo estaba claro, podía dar con la verdad. Con razón estaba tan apegada al maniquí, al nombre que creyó darle improvisadamente. No todo fue fortuito, ella no logró salir del estupor por la perdida. Se negaba a asimilar la realidad y por ello construyó con sus propias manos un maniquí con el aspecto físico de su prometido. Tras terapia y la manipulación por medio de hipnosis, pudo olvidar su trágico pasado, pero una parte de ella, aquella que no podría borrar aunque lo deseara, la que estaba vinculada con sus sueños y deseos, seguía manteniendo vivo el recuerdo de su amado, por ello llamó a Taichi al maniquí, por ello le había dado una personalidad despreocupada y adquirido costumbres extrañas para tratarse de una relación unilateral.

Ahogó un gemido en la mano acunada sobre su boca. Lloraba, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿cómo faltaba a su promesa de siempre quererlo?

—¡Taichi! —Lo llamó, removiendo los objetos que habían caído sobre la puerta del ático—. Lo recuerdo, Taichi. Te recuerdo.

Todo el miedo y la desesperación se esfumaban. Lanzaba los cuadros y papeles apilados en la entrada por los aires. Anhelaba un abrazo, anhelaba tenerlo de nuevo junto a su lado.

Dio una patada a las escaleras que se hubo atorado. La puerta cayó, Taichi abajo miraba hacia ella, sonriendo, las ganas de tenerla le hacia sonreír radiante.

Takenouchi, en su afán de abrazarlo cuanto antes, sin importarle que no fuera natural que hubiese regresado en forma de maniquí, desesperó. Apuró los pasos, sus pies se enredaron en los escalones de la escalera y resbaló, cayendo de cabeza al suelo, rompiéndose el cuello y muriendo al instante.

Taichi se acercó, desconsolado, la abrazaba. De tener lagrimales, habría sollozando en el cuerpo sin vida de Sora.

—No te vayas, mi amor. No mueras, no te vayas sin hacer realidad tu sueño, te lo suplico, pelirroja. Quédate conmigo. Siempre juntos, Sora, por siempre.

Una promesa que debía cumplir.

.

.

En el apartamento de la diseñadora Sora Takenouchi, se encontraron en estado de descomposición el cuerpo de Kido Jou, hijo del dueño del hospital Kido, y a Mimi Tachikawa, aspirante a animadora de un programa de televisión nutricional. El paradero de la futura esposa era incierto, por lo cual se barajaba la hipótesis de un homicidio a causa de un engaño amoroso descubierto justo antes del día de su boda.

La familia se reservaba el derecho de hablar, una búsqueda exhausta para encontrar a Sora Takenouchi se ponía en marcha.

.

.

Tres años después del fatídico accidente la televisión recordaba el suceso. Jun Motomiya, que estaba cansada de escuchar año tras año la misma noticia que ponía a los Kido en desgracia, bloqueó su teléfono celular cuando sintió el auto detenerse. Llegaba a su destino llena de expectativas.

La mano de su prometido la ayudó a salir del auto, su tacón de aguja golpeaba el pavimento. Un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

—Te veré dentro de una hora para almorzar —dijo el hombre—. No escatimes en gastos, deberás brillar el día de nuestra boda.

Motomiya contuvo el deseo, vinculado a la emoción, de sonreír como idiota entusiasta. Asintió y despidió al futuro esposo con la mano.

Caminó hasta la tienda de novias, en el escaparate principal, hubo algo que llamó su atención. No recordaba exactamente dónde ni por qué los maniquíes se le hacían tan conocidos. No le dio importancia y entró a la tienda, la campana sonaba avisando que había un nuevo cliente llegando.

Los transeúntes pasaban al frente de la modesta tienda de vestidos de novias. Algunos se detenían a mirar a la pareja de maniquíes que se prometían amor eterno, otros pasaban de la escena sintiendo escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, a saber por qué. Fuese cual fuese el caso, los ojos siempre regresaban a la vidriera en donde una novia pelirroja sonreía feliz a un novio de cabellos revueltos que le tomaba de la mano, y así, pasarían los años repartiéndose miradas cómplices y propagando la promesa de ser novios eternos. Porque ni siquiera la tragedia que los hubo separado por un momento podría destruir la barrera de sus sentimientos.

Fin.

* * *

Notas de auto: Según el libro "Palabras más, palabras menos" lo nombres de mascotas u objetos van en cursiva, pero yo escribo desde el IPad y el programa no me da chance para poner las cursivas, por ello los encerré en las comillas. Lo arreglarse en cuanto tenga una computadora.

Aprovecho para pedir disculpas por los errores que puedan encontrar. Escribir desde la tablet es un poco difícil, sobre todo al editar.

Y, pues, según me hicieron ver, Sora parece que olvida de inmediato a Jou. Hay una explicación y pretendía arreglarlo, pero luego me di cuenta de la cantidad de palabras del One-shot y se me pasó.

¡Feliz halloween!


End file.
